videogamecreatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Riechter
Intro Riechter is a animated show about an four ex-military men trying to stop a Nazi scientist named Edgar Kriv from unleashing his experimental army of monstrosities upon a vulnerable Earth during World War 2, while avoiding different countries' attempts to stop them. The Riechter universe has gone through many changes over the years, from characters to plot lines, but always retains to theme of a world observed during humanity's darkest hour. This show has almost 100 episodes, which are arranged in a very peculiar way. The odd numbered episodes show Riechter and Co.'s current situation, while the even numbered episodes serve as a prequel to the main story, giving character backstory and showing some of the inner workings of series antagonist Kriv. Origin Definitely on of Wafflez44's darker shows, it is also a newer show idea, formed during 7th grade during the growth of what we know today as the current Wafflez. Riechter was a character Wafflez created and role played in a chat room on a different wiki, eventually writing the first part of his story on said wiki. Since then, he has created a whole universe based off of this character. Plot Odd numbered episodes: The show begins with the titular character, ex-Nazi Stephan Riechter, and his portly chum, ex-Nazi Dokin Viener, running from a mob of zombies in a small German town ravaged by war and overrun by the undead. They successfully escape from the zombies by hiding in a deserted building, forced to stay until next morning by the threat of being infected. Riechter and Dokin argue over staying until the next morning, although the latter begins to cry in desperation and uncertainty towards their current situation. In an act of pity, Riechter allows them to stay the night, which results in them almost being infected in the middle of the night. Once again forced to run, the pair eventually gets separated. Riechter manages to escape to another building where he is greeted by Dokin and an unknown man, who is later revealed to be Kriv's older brother Gregory. Gregory reveals he has created a chemical formula that can counteract his younger brother's creatures, but requires specific samples from them. Riechter and Dokin hunt down the monsters known as "Sprinters", "Jaegers", and the most dangerous of them all: "Giants", while questioning their past actions and wondering what the future may bring. After the solution is formed, the duo takes up another mission; finding parts to a rebuild a shot-down German fighter plane, so that Gregory can undergo his plan to drive his brother's monster to extinction. When Riechter and Dokin return with the parts, he announces that all the undead in the areas have been alerted to their position. The ex-Nazis fend off the creatures until Gregory manages to complete the plane's repairs. Just before the trio is completely overwhelmed, Gregory gives Riechter the anti-undead formula and tells him to go to America before using himself as a distraction for Riechter and Dokin to escape in the plane, which Dokin pilots. Slightly depressed by Gregory's death, the duo press on. As Riechter and Dokin fly to America, New York policeman Matthew "Silvers" Gray is warned by his superiors to be watchful for undercover Nazi agents and escapees, as many are attempting to blend in as American citizens.Category:Wafflez' Shows Category:Original Media